


Just For This Time

by DarkCornerShips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not very nice Seungcheol, Saw like no Seokcheol, Seokmin POV, first fic, sorry it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerShips/pseuds/DarkCornerShips
Summary: Seokmin thought he was really going to hang out with Seungcheol...





	Just For This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing something like this, so I hope it's not too bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Also my grammar and punctuation are really bad sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't decide the rating either.

“Can you tell me anything else?” The officer had asked, “anything at all?”

———————————————————————————

 

Seokmin POV

 

After my eyes had slowly began to flutter open, I had come to the realization that I was chained to a metal rod above me. I could tell from the light coming from a small opening in the door that had seemed to be forcibly cut open. I assumed it must be some closet I was shoved into. The clothes I wore were the same, blue T-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. My head ached and my wrists were slightly swollen from being chained from above.

 

My memory was still slightly hazy from my headache, but I remembered walking to Seungcheol’s house after I had gotten a phone call saying we should hang out. Being the nice friend I usually am when I'm not stuck at home rehearsing lines for a role, or texting Wonwoo, I had kindly accepted his offer to come over. Our group of friends were mostly in walking distance when it came to where we lived, so I had walked the few blocks over to Seungcheol’s house. Being the impatient person I am, I opened the door without knocking, then felt a light sting in the back of my head.

Everything went black.

 

When I was tired of waiting in that uncomfortable position on the ground, I began to struggle in hopes to release the chains. I hadn't realized I was making that much noise until I heard footsteps outside of the confined space I was put in. I heard a clicking noise in front of me and guessed it was the door being unlocked. The door slowly creaked open; revealing more and more light in the darkness.

 

Strange how the face I had expected happened to be right. I really wish I wasn't in the end, but when I saw Seungcheol’s face my eyes had slightly bulged. I prayed for it not to be true, I shook my head while he took his sweet time taking step after step. I shook the chains furiously so that they would come loose. After my short lived attempt at the chains, Seungcheol kneeled down in front of me. Not a sound had passed between us as we stared into each other's eyes, his eyes look calm and collected. 

 

Almost like a predator, Seungcheol jumped on me and began to bite on the skin of my neck until it bled. I struggled for the first minute, but stopped when he showed no signs of backing down. When he eventually stopped, he looked into my eyes once more finding only a worried, hurt expression on my face. When he had pulled out a knife from somewhere I was immediately scared that I would be attacked with it. Seungcheol grabbed a fistful of the front of my shirt and made a clean slice down the middle. With half of my body revealed to him, my face had started to flush in embarrassment.

 

What he did next-

 

 

Ended that.

 

He roughly grabbed my body and shoved me forward into him. I tried to resist him but I was still detained and was at a disadvantage in strength as well. His hands went straight for the button on my jeans, which popped off with ease, and began to slide off my belt. I was more than traumatized at this point, but he didn't care the slightest bit, and this proved that. He slid down my boxers with my jeans when he was finished and just seemed to admire my body at that point.

 

He used his right hand to slowly stroke me with ease. I bit back a whimper when he had went a little too fast, and he seemed to actually notice. He even smiled at me. He began to strip down his clothes until he was fully bared as well, and stepped behind me. He grabbed at my hips to make me stand up, and I felt him handcuffing me after he released the chains. My hands were behind my back and I was shoved against the wall. Hard. I swore I heard something crack from my body, but I was too distracted to give it a second thought when I was gagged with a cloth. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, but I held them in.

 

The next thing I felt was a cool liquid sliding down from my back to my thighs. One of Seungcheol’s fingers had found their way to the rim on my hole, and slowly slid inside of me. Only muffled noises made their way through the gag, and from there I struggled trying to get away. He used his other forearm to stop me from escaping by pressing down on my back. In the process he also slid in two more fingers, and managed to get another mark on my neck. He thrust the fingers in and out repeatedly until he felt that I was getting close to my climax. He slid them out of me and decided that something bigger should go in. Much bigger. 

 

Seungcheol positioned himself at my entrance and thrust in without hesitation. No intention of starting slow, or stopping to make sure I was comfortable with the position. It hurt so much. I had tears streaming down my face while he just went in and out of me. He ignored all my shifting, all my pain, and just held me against that wall. Eventually I could feel blood starting to drip down from my thigh, and just wanted him to stop. He didn't stop for anything though, until Seungcheol got his climax he wouldn't do anything else. He wanted pleasure from my body, using it like a toy, like he owns me. In the end I guess we both reached our climax because the floor was stained with cum and blood.

 

I don't remember a lot after that, but I guess I blacked out again. This time I woke up in a hospital so I could slowly heal my “injuries” before going back home. I honestly don't even remember a lot of what happened anymore.

 

—————————————————————————————

 

The officer asked me one last question before they left. They asked if I knew anyway to contact him at all, or some kind of lead onto Seungcheol. I shook my head with a frown and told them no. When they finally left after quite a bit of prying, I picked up my phone from the side desk, looked at Seungcheol's number-

 

and deleted it.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't what you expected I'm really sorry.


End file.
